


Burn

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being hated for who he is, is something Spock has dealt with before. But never like this.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Jim sat beside Spock. 

He thought he could feel the heat radiating off of him, but he guesses it's just his imagination.  
Maybe not though. 

He's staring at the arm closest to him. It was swollen, green raw flesh and blistered. There was a light bandaging over Spock's hand, his fingers at least looked perfectly normal, poking out the end of the bandage.  
He sighs quietly. A exasperation of what happened, how this could happen still. Xenophoia. It made it worse because he knew Spock was no stranger to it either. Knew on Vulcan he'd been taunted for being part human.  
He hated himself for every mean thing he'd said about Spock being a Vulcan right then. 

Jim closed his eyes as he felt the overwhelming urge to just let his emotions out. He couldn't do that right now. He looked to Spock's face and was surprise to see the Vulcan carefully watching him.  
He smiled. It was weak and fake. 

“I spoke to Bones,” he tells him. Because it was a long time ago that he had left and Spock had been out of it then. “Second degree burns. He said that's good. Painful, but good.”

Spock nods. Jim can see the pain clear and present in the tightness around Spock's eyes, his mouth. “I can get a Doctor,” he says. 

Spock shakes his head. “Need somewhere to go,” he rasps painfully. The words don't sound like him and his voice is strained.  
Those who attacked him choked him viciously, broke his leg.  
Set fire to him.  
They tried to kill him. To burn him alive. 

Jim feels his lip quiver at the thought and his eyes go blurry with tears. He looks away.  
He'd feel worse about being sat here if it hadn't been for Sulu Chekov and Scotty who were pooling their resources to find those that attacked the Commander. Sulu had been with him, had left Spock for a few moments to use the facilities and he'd come back in time to save him.  
No ships were leaving the planet and with the three of them, all genius level IQ in one way or another, tracking down those responsible Jim was able to indulge in this luxury. He could be here and not feel guilty about it. 

When Jim looked back, Spock had closed his eyes again. He noticed for the first time a slight discolouration on one of his upper lids, a bruise coming out, he realised.  
Bones told him he injuries weren't bad. Not really. Spock would heal easily from them. The burns on his arm had thankfully avoided his much more sensitive hands and McCoy had said that was a huge thing to be thankful for. Spock would be in agony, he'd said, with his hands burnt. It would have been almost unbearable for him. 

“Where is Nyota?” Spock asked.

“She's with Bones.” What he didn't say was how distraught she was and McCoy had been a shoulder for her to cry on right then. Bones wouldn't let her see Spock when she was in such a state. Jim could tell himself how upset Spock still was about the incident. Many wouldn't have seen it, but Jim knew him well enough to see the subtle differences in Spock's moods. He wondered if Nyota's own upset was something Spock could pick up on. He had heard about Vulcan bonds but wasn't sure how they worked or if they even had one. 

“You are staring,” Spock said eventually. 

Jim didn't stop. Even when Spock's gaze travelled up to him. “You look sad,” Jim stated, not really meaning to voice his thoughts out loud. “I'm sorry.” he amended. 

Spock looked away when Jim said it, just adding to the despondent look. “I would like to rest now, Captain.” he says and closes his eyes, curls away from Kirk slightly.  
Shuts himself off, Jim thinks. And he's not sure he can blame him. 

Because this sort of thing isn't supposed to happen any more. Certainly not to any of his crew.  
And it's so personal to him and many of his closest friends he's not sure what they'll do if they don't find those responsible. 

“We'll find out who did this, Spock.” He says. Forced optimism in his voice for Spock's sake. 

Spock doesn't move. Says nothing, so Jim gets up and moves over to the door. He's about to go, but Spock's words stop him.  
All he says is “I have never felt hate like it,” and it freezes him for a moment. And then he has to step out because he can't be in there a second longer.


End file.
